The Stained Queen
by Shiranyaaww
Summary: She wants to see him again and she will do whatever it takes to see his smile. SetoMarry, KuroMarry. YandereMarry. An Outer Science 1st anniversary celebration fanfic


My second fics for Kagerou Project. Hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome!

and Happy Outer Science 1st anniversary!

* * *

_If you love him, use your __**monstrous**__ power._

* * *

"Se- Seto?" Marry eyes widened with shock. Splash of blood spattered on her face. She was completely frozen. Unable to move any of her limbs

_It's a lie, right?_

Seto lying flat-face on the floor. Pool of red coloured liquid started to flow from his body. He didn't move. He didn't shout or scream or making any gestures that indicated that he is perfectly fine and alive.

How can this have happened? No!

Tears started to form on Marry's eyes and dropped. _This can't be happening,_ her mind said. _This is a lie! _Her inner self screamed.

* * *

Seto and Marry were just going out to the town to buy materials for Marry's fake flowers. The weather outside was so nice that they decided to make a detour to the park, near their hide out, before going to the embroidery shop.

An excuse to spend time together.

They ate ice-cream together at the bench under the chirping tree. They played at playground with Seto pushing Marry's swing, higher and higher into the skies. They laughed in a tune together that when people passed by, they could enjoy the melody of their sweet tune laughter. They walked near the lake, eating hotdogs that they bought from a stall 50 meters from them.

The sun was up and the summer heat came. Little did they know it was already 1.30pm. Marry's stomach started to make weird noises that Seto couldn't help but holding his laughter.

Marry made a cute pout face and when suddenly a little boy bumped into her and she fell forward to Seto. Seto managed to catch her petite body before he, too, fell backwards due to his leg slips when catching Marry. Due to the fall, Seto's hand landed perfectly on Marry's waist, pinning her against his. Marry's hair fell onto Seto's face, hiding both of their faces.

When Seto opened his eyes, he saw the image of red face Marry filled his vision and he can feel her warm breath over his nose and the scent of vanilla. And he realized that their mouth is few centimeters apart.

They almost kissed.

The voice of the young boy apologizing (and running away,) woke both of them from their daze.

Both of them immediately stood up. Red filled their faces. Feeling awkward after what had happened. That was when Seto suggested that they should go to the shop early with his eyes trying to avoid hers as he was embarrassed with what happened earlier.

If only the day didn't ended like _this._

* * *

Her memories of what happened after they left the park was fuzzy. It happened so fast. She can't fully remembers what exactly happened the moment they walked behind the alleys.

But she remembered there was a small robbery at this jewelry store and one of the robber ran to alley that they were walking. She didn't remember the details but she saw the gun. Seto shield her. A loud noises.

And Seto on the ground, bleeding.

After that, the air was filled with hollow scream from the white hair girl.

_No.. No! Why? Why is it happening again? Seto, please get up. Please get up! This is a lie, right? A lie! NO!_

She wailed. Pulling Seto's into an embrace that she knew will never be returned.

_I don't want this. No. Please Seto don't live me… please, wake up. wake up. I- I love you, so don't leave me!_

She cried as loud as she can, holding the dead Seto on her arms. Tears dripping on his colourless face

"PLEASE LET ME GO BACK BEFORE HE WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!-"

"Is that a wish, Master?" a hissing voice said.

Marry looked up and saw Konoha in front of her. She was shock to see him there because he was supposed to be at the base, with the rest of the dan. How did he get here? Did he had been here the whole time? But this Konoha is different. The Konoha that she knew is very gentle and soft-spoken. but this Konoha emits a dark aura and his appearance are different. The Konoha that she knew is white and this one is all black.

"If you wish for it, I can bring him back" The black Konoha whispered, wiping the blood on Marry's face.

"h-how" her voice trembled. "h-how can I bring Seto back? please" her hand clutch her hands on Seto clothes. "Please tell me how! How can I bring him back! please I begging you! TELL ME!"

She was persistent and the dark figure gave a huge grin.

"Don't worry your highness. we have done this many, many times before" He went behind Marry's back and started playing with her hair, mouth closer to her ears.

"All we need to do is for you to reset this timeline" He said nonchalantly.

"Me? Reset the timeline?" Her crying stopped and she turned facing Kuroha. Her swollen red eyes were now fill with curiosity. Her hand still holding Seto's head.

Kuroha left hand cupped her check. "Yes, your highness" and slowly moved forward to embrace the broken queen in front of him.

Marry was still confused. She stared back at Kuroha. Looking at her confused face, Kuroha grinned.

"Oh my, you didn't remember master?" Kuroha laughed "How can you not remember? You're the queen. Our Queen. **_My queen._**"

He put his hand around her neck, pulling her closer and closer until their mouth met. His other hand was put behind her head, pushing it to his face. Pulling her to a deep, passionate kiss, before his hand falling down to her back, pressing her small body to his.

Marry, being pulled into the unexpected kiss, stood quietly, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. He went down, kissing her neck and move up to her ear.

"If you loved him, use your monstrous power"

She pushed Kuroha slowly, eyes dead staring at his yellow eye.

"I want Seto back"

Kuroha eyes turned dark and hollow. Seto, Seto, Seto. Him again.

"Very well your highness. But before that, you must gathered all of the snakes" Marry locked her eyes to his.

"bring me to them your highness or else you can never see Seto again"

* * *

"Ah Marry you're back!" Kano said from his couch before getting up, in tremor to see Marry's clothes in blood.

"Marry, what happen-"

A gun shot was heard and Kano had fallen. Kuroha, coming from behind Marry's back, make ways inside of the Dan.

"After I have finished all of these, we can go back to where your beloved Seto is, your Highness" He sings and immediately opened fire when he saw Hibiya running into his room.

Kido and Momo who were at the kitchen ran to the living room when they heard the commotion in the living room, only to saw Kano and Hibiya lying on the ground with blood all over. Momo left an anguish scream while Kido ran towards Kano. She too, being shot through the head by Kuroha. Momo who was shaken up, fell back.

"Little sister, what happened?" Oi! That sound is from a gun shot right? Little sister? OI! Answer me. Is anyone OKAY? HEY!?"

Kuroha approached Momo slowly. Licking his stained blood fingers and he loaded the gun.

"Konoha? Marry?" Hot tears appeared and the image of her family filled her vision.

"Little sister!" Ene's voice from Momo's phone has become louder and louder, filled the silence of the dead living room. Standing in front of Momo, he pulled the trigger.

"MOMO!"

He crouch down and took the phone from Momo's pocket and faced the virus. For a computer software, she can make those tears looked real. Ene was dumbfounded. This isn't the Konoha she knew. She looked all around her and she screamed. She cried as hard as she can and Kuroha crushed the phone.

Marry left out a giggle. Walking straight passed her dead friends body to Konoha. Her eyes were dark red, lifeless.

"Are we done?" She inquired

"Not yet your highness. The last snake is not here, yet"

"Then find him"

* * *

When Shintaro came back to the base, he was greeted with the smell of blood. He then saw blood everywhere and quickly shouting her sister's name before his feet kicked something on the ground. He looked down and saw a hand. And then a body. And then the face.

"So he's here. The Final snake!" Marry voice chirped.

Shintaro watched Marry came forward with excitement on her face. Clapping her hand, cheerfully as if she couldn't see the gruesome scene in front of her.

"Marry?" He was taken aback by her reaction. The normal Marry would shriek behind Seto or Kido and probably crying. But she didn't.

"Marry, what happened here" His voice was shaking. Hand on his phone, waiting for Ene. Marry walked towards him and he take a stepped back. His guts said that he should be running away. This Marry is not the shy Marry that he knew. No, this is NOT her.

He slowly step back when he bumped into someone. He turned around and saw Konoha. No, he is not Konoha.

"Running away, I see" Kuroha said

"Don't let him run away, Kuroha~"Marry moved slowly

Trembling in his fears, he looked at the corridor and saw Momo lying on the ground

"MOMO!"

He was about to run at her when Kuroha grab his arm and pinned him to the wall.

"You are not going anywhere" he sang.

Shintaro struggling to set himself free but Kuroha's grip was too strong. He looked around at the living room and saw Kido, Kano and Hibiya on the ground.

"ENE! EN-"

Kuroha punched Shintaro in the stomach hard that he fell to the ground, crouching, trying to breathe.

"That virus too is dead"

Shintaro tried to move. The pain in his stomach made him unable to stand up. He was panting when he saw a small feet in front of him. He looked up and saw Marry smiling.

"M-marry… w why.." the pain making him unable to talk.

"Why?" she humming to herself "to start all over again!"

"St-start. Start all… over again?"

"Yes Shintaro! Start all over where every one of you are happy and no one dies!"

Marry was surprisingly very cheerful when she said that. Shintaro slowly stood up, writhing in pain.

"What do you mean?"

Marry standing closer to Shintaro, put her hand on his face and stared at his eyes. He studied Marry's face, and saw scales appears on her face and eyes were hollow and fill with longing.

"Seto died this afternoon" She said, fingers playfully traced the jawline of Shintaro. "Someone shot him and he died. It must be a joke right? We were just having fun with each other earlier this morning. We even almost kissed. But he is gone. He's dead"

Sadness can be seen from Marry eyes when she said that. Shintaro, still in his shock state, watched Marry and Kuroha as they were both getting closer and closer to him.

"But it is okay though! We can bring Seto back!" She said and this time her eyes were filled with happiness.

"H-how" Shintaro asked, overwhelmed with his fears as Marry's mouth get closer to his ears

"I'll reset everything" Marry then transformed. Her long hair suddenly become short. A wing like skeleton appear from her back and her eyes changed to dark red. She whispered to him:

"And since you're here. We can do it now" She smiled.

Kuroha pull out a red scissors, put it at Shintaro's throat. Shintaro tried to move but the feeling of the tip of the scissors make him froze and brought back some strange feeling that he had felt before.

"Such a pitiful being" Kuroha hissed . Meanwhile Marry was smiling happily while embracing Shintaro.

He knew that feeling. The feeling of getting your throat sliced by a scissors. He had done it before. He knew he had!

Shintaro remembers.

"kill him fufufufu~"

* * *

A/N:

it's 3am and finally finished writing this story. This was supposed to be a short one but i ended up making it longer and idk why i write that kissing scene (and it is my first time tho haha). I think Kuroha here isn't as psychotic that i imagined him to be. Maybe because this fics focus on Marry, and i dont give anyone justice right. kill them all before they even speak!

Ah and the ending part, Shintaro finally remembers all the loop but he still end up killed.

Well the idea of this fics mostly came from the fanarts that i saw on pixiv. esp this one ( member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=45618849) where Kuroha and Yandere Marry swooning over XX shintaro. (i just love Shin in this pics tho, such an ikamen)

btw, sorry if this fics bores you all. really hope you guys enjoy it tho.

Reviews are always welcome :) 


End file.
